1.1 Amu Hinamori
Amu Hinamori Amu Hinamori, the series' protagonist, is a student of Seiyo Elementary. Amu's classmates see her as "cool and spicy", but Amu is actually extremely shy and timid. Part of the reason for this misunderstanding is the trendy punk goth clothing her mother buys for her as well as the way in which she expresses her shyness and avoids doing new things which people interpret as 'cool'. However, when Amu wishes for the courage to be reborn as her would-be self, three colorful eggs appear the next morning, which hatch into Amu's three Guardian Characters: Ran, Miki, and Su. When one of her Guardian Characters Character Changes with her, she gets embarrassed because they make her speak in ways that she thinks are "totally out of character". Because of her three Guardian Characters, Amu became a member of the Guardians, the school's student council, although she refused to join at first. Amu's position with the Guardians is the Joker. Her task, as the Joker, is to search for and purify X Eggs, X Characters, and in the second season, Mystery Eggs, the corrupted forms of people's would-be selves. Ran, Miki, and Su help Amu with her task through a process called a Character Transformation, which is enabled by the Humpty Lock and grants Amu special abilities depending on the Guardian Character. Later on, Amu also creates a fourth egg, known as Diamond. In the second season, when Amu shows her true potential, the Humpty Lock increases in power. Thus, new transformation scenes are used. Amu's two main love interests are Tadase Hotori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Amu's primary rival is Utau Hoshina, an idol singer for Easter who is jealous that Ikuto shows an interest in Amu instead of her. Amu gains the Dumpty Key from Yoru and uses it to unlock the Humpty Lock. In some of the later chapters, when Amu opens the Humpty Lock with the Dumpty Key, she and Tadase see more of Ikuto's past (their transportation being bubbles). Their journey ends when Amu Character Transforms with Diamond, and she and Ikuto fight briefly. Ran, Miki, Su, and Diamond all combine their powers, making Amu Character Transform into Amulet Fortune and Ikuto Character Transform into Seven Seas Treasure. In the latest chapters, after defeating Gozen and saving Ikuto, Amu's feelings for Ikuto are shown more clearly. When he reveals he is leaving, Amu begins crying and runs away showing she does indeed feel strongly about him. At the airport, before he leaves, she runs after him, to which Ikuto responds with kissing her on the cheek - very close to the lips - and confessing his love. Amu remains stubborn and does not openly return his feelings. However, Ikuto promises her he'll make her fall for him, as she promises she will find her true self. Amu ventures to the Eggs' Cradle, a place where unborn and "lost" Shugo Chara reside, in order to search for four coloured shards representing each of her Shugo Chara in an attempt to bring Ran, Miki and Suu back. In the anime television series, Amu is voiced by Kanae Itō.